Mini Ladd
Craig Thompson (born: ), better known online as Mini Ladd, is an Emirati-born Northern Irish YouTuber and video game commentator born in Dubai. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California, and currently has just over 5 million subscribers. Channel Craig started his channel on May 12, 2011. He mostly uploads multiplayer gameplay videos, including (but not limited to) Golf It, Cards Against Humanity, Mario Kart 8, UNO, Garry's Mod and GTA V, as well as single player Let's Plays on his own. He also irregularly upload vlogs, Q&As (#AskMini), Reddit 50/50 and other lifestyle-oriented videos. Trivia * He was born in Dubai and later lived in Singapore, Thailand, and Derry/Londonderry Northern Ireland before moving to LA * He is 6 feet tall. * The name "Mini Ladd" originally came from an old gamer tag he had and his friends in Northern Ireland used to do. Each would add "lad" do the end of their gamer tag. Since there were two Craigs in their friend circle, he was referred to as "mini" instead as he is younger, hence the name Mini Ladd. * In November 2011, he was featured on IHasCupquake's channel as her "Gamer of the Week". *He moved to LA, California for 5 months and then moved back to Londonderry, Northern Ireland. After that, he moved to a different apartment in LA where he lived for 10 months. He now recently moved into his own house. *His neighbors in his old apartments in Los Angeles constantly give him noise complaints, which has been an ongoing joke in his channel. Now that he is moved into his house, the joke has transformed into light complaints due to him leaving certain lights in his house on. * On 17 February 2017, he got hit by a Toyota Tacoma that ran a red light, and ended up in hospital for 4 days due to a cracked spleen. He had to use a walker that he nicknamed "Walker White" for several weeks. One of his friends Jay was also hit and received much more severe conditions, but is on the road to a full recovery. * He went to a secondary school called Foyle and Londonderry College. * He is one of the youngest people in the world to go skydiving, having went at the age of 8 in New Zealand. * He played rugby through high school, but now has back problems because of the strain the sport put on him and the injuries he received. Later though, he agreed a sponsorship with the City of Derry's Rugby team and a stadium is named after him as the Craig Thompson Stadium . * On 20 August 2017, he entered a relationship with Twitch streamer SuniDey. * In multiple Drunk Higher or Lower videos, he drinks liquor from the northern Irish brand Bushmills, which he also claims that he lived 30 minutes from the distillery in Northern Ireland. * On 10 February 2018, he and girlfriend SuniDey went out to the airport to get their new nine-week-old Samoyed puppy Mochi . Unfortunately, on 29 March 2018, Mochi passed away due to choking on something and couldn't bring it back up while both Mini and Suni were at Insomnia. Craig and Samantha said their last goodbyes on 31 March 2018. Subscriber Milestones * 1 Million subscribers: October 31, 2014. * 2 Million subscribers: July 19, 2015 * 3 Million subscribers: April 16, 2016 * 4 Million subscribers: May 29, 2017 * 5 Million subscribers: September 4, 2018 This page was created on June 1, 2015 by GreenScale15. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views